


a little fragment of memories

by Hyuuzu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuzu/pseuds/Hyuuzu
Summary: Apa yang ada di masa lalu, akan tetap menjadi milik masa lalu. || Kento refleks menoleh ke samping, Fuma sudah tertidur; namun masalahnya, anak itu tertidur sambil bersandar ke seorang bapak paruh baya di sebelahnya. Oh, Tuhan.





	

 “Fuma, kau tidak apa-apa?” Kento memandang anak laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan cemas. Hiruk pikuk stasiun di jam pulang kantor tidak dihiraukannya, ia terlalu khawatir dengan temannya. “Kau terlihat susah bernapas, masih kuat jalan, kan?”

Yang ditanya tersenyum, setidaknya tampak mencoba. “Nggak apa-apa, aku cuma agak pusing aja, kok.”

Kento menghela napas panjang. “Harusnya kamu tadi tidak usah datang latihan kalau tahu sakit...” Kento menempelkan tangannya di kening Fuma, lalu ke pipinya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi. “Aduh, panas sekali. Aku antar sampai rumah, ya?”

“Ah, tidak usah, Kento-kun!” Fuma buru-buru menolak, sebelum melebarkan senyumnya, tidak ingin membuat anak laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya ini menjadi bertambah kekhawatirannya. “Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, hehe.”

“Benar, nih?” Kento masih belum melepas ekspresi khawatirnya, sebelum melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Fuma. “Aku takut kau pingsan di jalan.”

“Tidak-tidak,” Fuma mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya, sambil tertawa kecil. “Aku kuat, kok.”

Pengumuman bahwa telah datangnya kereta yang akan mereka naiki terdengar, Kento langsung menggamit tangan Fuma; berjalan bersama mereka mendekati rel kereta. Kecemasan Kento meningkat karena ia dapat merasakan tangan Fuma yang dingin. Entah karena cuaca penghujung musim gugur yang memang sedang sangat dingin, atau anak ini benar-benar jatuh sakit, atau campuran keduanya.

Kereta cukup ramai, namun untungnya mereka tetap mendapatkan tempat duduk meski harus berdempetan dengan beberapa orang yang lainnya. Setelah memastikan Fuma telah duduk dengan nyaman—yang dibalas “Kento-kun, sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa” pelan dari temannya itu—Kento membuka tasnya, merogoh ponselnya dan melihat layarnya. Panggilan tak terjawab dari sang ibunda; ia membuat mode getar pada ponselnya selama latihan tadi. Beberapa pesan masuk. Dibukanya; dari ibundanya, tentu saja, yang menanyakan akan pulang jam berapa; dan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang menanyakan soal tugas sekolah untuk besok.

“ _Ano_... ini temanmu?”

“Ya?” Kento refleks menoleh ke samping, Fuma sudah tertidur; Kento sangat lega melihatnya bisa tidur, namun masalahnya, anak itu tertidur sambil bersandar ke seorang bapak paruh baya di sebelahnya.

Oh, Tuhan.

Bapak itu tersenyum ke arahnya, meski tersenyum, ekspresi tidak nyamannya tergambar dengan nyata. Ia mengulang pertanyaannya lagi. “Ini temanmu, kan?”

Buru-buru Kento menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam tas. “Ah, iya, mohon maaf...” Kento menundukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum menarik lengan Fuma lembut hingga yang bersangkutan bergerak menjauhi si bapak, dan memposisikan kepala Fuma ke bahunya sendiri. Menunduk sekali lagi pada sang bapak sebagai tanda minta maaf, sebelum membenarkan posisi duduknya agar Fuma bisa bersandar dengan baik di bahunya.

Oh. Kento tertegun. Rasanya ia tidak pernah melihat wajah tidur sedamai ini. Dengan poni yang jatuh melewati wajah—Kento membenarkan poni tersebut, membawanya ke belakang telinga Fuma—semburat kemerahan karena demam di wajah pucatnya jadi terlihat. “Inikah rasanya punya adik kecil,” pikirnya, sambil mengelus rambut Fuma lembut. Ia baru mengenal anak ini beberapa bulan, namun rasanya seperti sudah akrab sejak lama—ia tahu bahwa biasanya, pasangan simetris di antara Johnny’s Jr saat dance sering sekali mengalami pergantian antara satu sama lain—sedih sekali rasanya jika membayangkan bahwa suatu hari nanti ia akan berhenti berlatih berpasangan bersama dengan anak ini. Rasanya sudah cocok—cukup khawatir, apakah mereka suatu hari akan berhenti menjadi _symmetry couple_?

Kento tersenyum geli, baru sadar betapa bulat pipi anak itu jika dilihat dari dekat. “Seperti _marshmallow_ —”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Nakajima. Oi. Nakajima.”

Kento mengernyit—perlahan matanya terbuka; ia mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk.

Eh?

Sebuah sentuhan menyentuh lengannya. “Nakajima?”

“Ah—” Kento langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, yang ditangkap indra penglihatannya pertama kali adalah sosok Fuma dengan setelan lengkap. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. “Fuma?”

“Kau tidak apa-apa? Sekarang sedang shooting bagian Matsushima, setelah ini Marius, kemudian kau.”

Mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna apa yang—sebelum ia melihat sosok penata rias mereka di belakang Fuma. Astaga, ia baru ingat ia sedang berada di mana. Tertidur dengan posisi terduduk di kursi, di tengah shooting PV terbaru mereka—tidak tidur semalaman bisa membuatmu kelepasan tidur di mana saja.

Dan bermimpi apa saja. Kento menangkupkan kedua tangan di wajah, menarik napas panjang, sebelum tertawa kecil mengingat mimpinya—pecahan memorinya—tadi. Ia langsung berdiri. “Ya. Aku siap.”

Penata rias langsung mendekati Kento, dengan beberapa perlengkapan di tangan, membetulkan poni sang idol yang agak berantakan—karena dibawa tertidur—dengan sisir di tangannya. Fuma mengerjap; sebelum tersenyum mencibir. “Apaan sih, dasar aneh.”

“Diam kau.” Kento tertawa kecil, yang dibalas Fuma dengan senyum puas.

Selama penata rias membetulkan rambut, pakaian dan _make-up_ -nya, Kento memandang Fuma yang kini tampak sedang membalas pesan dari ponselnya—ah. Memang sudah banyak yang berubah. Anak laki-laki super manis yang biasa menseniorkan dirinya dengan panggilan “Kento-kun” itu, yang sering bertanya banyak hal dengannya itu, yang sering  membuatnya berpikir “lucu sekali~” itu, sudah tidak ada. Sudah digantikan oleh sosok pria yang tegas dan keras, yang dikenal fans dengan kata-katanya yang sering kali langsung menusuk jantung lawan bicaranya—namun dikenal pula sebagai sang protektor grup mereka.

Suara nyaring khas anak-anaknya sudah lama tergantikan oleh suara bas yang sering membuat para fans merasa lemah di lutut saat mendengarnya—dan, yang paling penting, pipi yang bulat dan lembut itu sudah tiada, digantikan oleh garis-garis wajah yang lebih dewasa—

Yah. Bukan berarti Kento tidak menyukai yang sekarang.

Yang ditatapnya kini sudah menyimpan ponselnya di sakunya, dan agak sedikit kaget ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan Kento, sebelum tampak salah tingkah karena ditatap sedemikian rupa. “Jangan lihat aku terus, woy.”

Kento menahan tawa—penata rias sudah selesai membetulkan riasannya dan memberikan cermin di depan wajahnya, agar Kento dapat melihat dan menyempurnakan hasil riasannya. Sambil merapikan rambutnya sendiri di depan cermin, ia membalas, “Iya, iya, dasar mantan _marshmallow_ ,” sebelum kembali tertawa kecil ketika ujung matanya menangkap kebingungan di wajah _symmetry couple_ -nya itu.

Ah, atau lebih tepat disebut sebagai _symmetry couple forever_ -nya?


End file.
